Uninterrupted service of user-operated communication terminals is becoming more and more significant in order to enhance the user experience. At the same time, configuration of various functions of User Terminals (UTs) becomes increasingly advanced. Consequently, the demand on users' technical literacy increases in order to successfully setup and configure their UTs. This demand may hamper the potential user base. Thus, there is a demand for more simple, dynamic and occasionally more advanced remote management and configuration of UTs in order to satisfy usability and quality of service of a UT.